Out Of Love
by Sonadow4Life
Summary: That party was the best and worst thing that could happen to me. One minute i was high on life and the next i was terrified out of my mind. I felt hands grip my waist and a tongue lick my ear. "You belong to me now." (First story but click on it. Go ahead, i know you wanna XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! This is my first story and its a SONADOW story and will contain Yaoi, M/M, some rape and abuse. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. This is in an AU world so some characters might be OOC.** **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, SEGA DOES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.** **I hope you enjoy the story !**

Chapter 1

"Someone please help me!" A girl screamed. She was running through a thick, dark forest with a crazed man following her.

While running, she hid behind a tree. "Nobody can hear your screams, sweetheart." He smirked. She could see his figure coming towards her. She ran away from her hiding spot, tripping in the process. The man followed the sound of her tripping and grinned when he found her crawling on the ground.

He stalked her, just like a lion would a gazelle. "Well what do we have here?" She hated how smug he sounded. "G-get away from me!" She shouted. "Why should i? You deliberately disobeyed me." He made his way on top of her. She started to struggle so he grabbed both of her hands and put them over her head. "Stop! Leave me alone!" He laughed at how pathetic she sounded.

He started to rub up and down her body, loving how she shivered at his touch. He bent down to look in her green eyes. "You're so gorgeous." Even though she didn't like him, she blushed from the compliment. Truth be told, he was actually thinking about someone else. In his mind, she was just a replacement for who he wanted it to be. Her body reminded him so much of _him_. From the green eyes, to the long legs and slender hips, he was amazed how they were not twins. He captured her lips in a crushing kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and loved the control he had over her. She hated that he was kissing her. She bit down hard on his tongue and watched him recoil from her. She hurried to her feet and started running further in the woods. "You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that!"

While she was running, she found an old cabin and didn't think twice about going in it. When she got in it, she noticed that there was some furniture like a couch, a bed, and an old looking tv. She wondered if anyone had lived here recently. She shook that thought since she didn't have much time to hide. She hid under the bed as soon as she heard a stick snap outside of the cabin. The door swung open and there stood the man. "Come out wherever you are! I know you're in here!" The girl tried not make a sound as he searched around the room.

The man started to look around. She hoped he didn't see her. The man looked everywhere except the bed. It's like he knew that's where she was hiding. "I guess there's only one more place to check." He smirked. The girl's heart began to pump really fast and she hoped that he didn't see her. He began to walk towards the bed and when he got to it, he stopped. All she saw was red and white metal looking shoes. "Never mind, i guess she already left." She wondered why he said that but didn't think too much on it since she was glad he didn't look. She watched him walk out of the cabin. She got up from under the bed and looked out the windows to make sure he left.

All of the sudden she seen a bright white light behind her and she felt herself being grabbed. "Did you miss me, sweetheart?" He grinned when he felt her shaking. "H-h-how a-are y-you h-here? I just watched you leave out the door!" To say she was shocked was an understatement. "Oh don't worry about it." He brushed it off like it was nothing. "Let me go, you sick bastard!" He smirked at her. "Is that anyway to treat your master?" "You are _not_ my master!" She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. "Why do you run from me?" She struggled even harder in his arms. "Because you're a monster! I fucking hate you!"

She turned around in his arms and spit in his face. She thought that was going to make him release her, but it only made the hold tighter. "You're so bad, you know that?" He chuckled while wiping the spit off his face. "You know what happens to bad girls?" He smirked, she knew the answer. The girl looked down. "They get punished." She whispered. "Yes they do but this time punishment is gonna be a little different." He suddenly pushed her down to the floor. He pulled a knife out from behind him. He got on top of her and held the knife to her neck. She started crying because she had a feeling what was going to happen next. "You see, things have changed. I don't need you anymore because i finally have a plan on how to get the love of my life." She looked up at his deep crimson eyes. "I…...I thought I was the love of your life?" She felt betrayed. He laughed. "You think i would love a whore like _you_?" He laughed. "That's one thing i like about you. You have the same humor as _him_." He smiled as he thought of _him_. "Well this has been fun but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end!"

As soon as he finished talking, he ran the knife across the girl's neck, smirking as he felt the warm blood roam over his hands. He walked out of the cabin with the girl's body in tow. He walked around looking for a good spot to dump the body. A ditch caught his eye and he threw the body in it. As soon as that was done he took out a shining object that was red in color and said two words. "Chaos Control."

In a bright flash of light, the man appeared in his home. The man lived in a huge mansion and most of the things in it looked antique. The man walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. He opened the door and the sight of it made him smile. All around his room he had pictures of _him_. The man walked up to one and ran his thumb over it. In his mind, he thought of all the things he could do to the beauty. _Oh your eyes are so mesmerizing and those hips are so delectable and your legs are so smooth and strong and how can i forget about that blue fur? It's so unnatural yet beautiful. I can't wait to take you and claim you as mine_. While he was thinking about _him_ , his length came out of his sheath. He was hard. He smirked.

He walked out of this bedroom and into another. The man turned on the lights and the sight made him even harder. He made this room to look exactly like _his_ bedroom. Everything seemed to be in the right place. The man looked around. He smiled when he found the doll he made to look like _him_ on the bed. The man looked at he doll and smirked. _If only this was the real thing_. He sighed. He put his length in the hole at the bottom and started to fuck it. "Ahhhhh! You're so beautiful like this! And you're so fucking tight, too! Probably from all that running you do!" A few minutes later he came in the doll. His length went back in his sheath. Before he left, he kissed the doll. "Goodnight gorgeous." He walked out of the bedroom. Once in his own room, he laid down to sleep. One thing was on his mind, one thing that made him smile.

"Soon i will have you, Sonic"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ! If i get good feedback then i'll post the 2nd chapter but it's all on you guys !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sorry for not updating this in awhile :( I just wanted to see if people actually liked this story before i start posting stuff nobody wanted. I just wanted to say that most of this story will be in Sonic's POV but will have normal POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Sonic, honey it's time to wake up!" I groaned. "Can i get like 5 more minutes, mom?" My mom walked in my room as soon as i said that. "Sonic, get your butt out of bed right this instant! You have to go to school!" I got out of bed and turned to her. "Are you happy now?" I said groggily. "Yes now hurry up, i'm fixing breakfast in a few minutes." After she said that she left. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. When i got out, i groomed my quills. Sometimes i get pricked if i'm not careful. I brushed my teeth and when i was done i walked back to my room to put my clothes on. I don't really have clothes, just socks, gloves, and my favorite shoes.

After i put everything on, i went downstairs to eat my breakfast. "Awwww man, are there no chili dogs?" "Sonic you know you can't have that for breakfast so just eat your pancakes!" My mom laughed while i pouted. In the middle of me eating, my mom started talking. "Now Sonic, i want you to be careful walking to school today. I heard that a girl got killed in that forest that you walk by on your way to school." I rolled my eyes and turned to my mom. "Don't worry mom, i'll be ok."

I continued eating my breakfast. While i was eating, i felt like someone was watching me. I looked out the window but i didn't see anything. It was probably just nothing, i thought. _If it was just nothing, then why do i feel weird?_ I shook that feeling and decided to go to school. I walked to the door and grabbed my backpack. "Bye mom i'll see you later!" With that, i walked out the door to school and i still couldn't shake that feeling of someone watching me.

On my walk to school, i felt really paranoid, like someone was gonna jump out of nowhere and attack me. _Come on get it together Sonic. If someone does try anything, i'll kick their sorry butt into next week._ I smirked to myself and continued walking to school. My smirk fell when i walked past the forest. While i was walking, i swear i saw something pass in the corner of my eye. I picked up the pace and finally saw the school. When i got there, Tails was waiting for me.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails ran up to hug me. "Hey little buddy!" I forgot about the feeling of being watched because i didn't want Tails to worry about me. I looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Knuckles?" I asked with a faint blush on my cheeks. The truth was i liked Knuckles. Tails knew and promised not to tell anyone. The problem was that Knuckles was oblivious to my crush on him and overlooked my advances. _Either that or he likes me too and is just acting like he doesn't. Probably the first one._ I rolled my eyes while i thought about it. "He was here a few seconds ago." Tails scratched his head.

While i was thinking i didn't see the shadow that came over me. "Boo!" I felt arms around me and looked down to see hands with two spikes on them. "Oh my god Knuckles you scared me!" Knuckles took his hands off me. "Hey Sonic!" I felt the blush that was intruding on my cheeks but forced it away. "Hey did you hear about the party that Rouge is having this weekend?" Knuckles asked. "No i didn-" "SONIKKU!" I didn't need to turn to know who it was that called my name. I was tackled to the ground in a rib-crushing hug. "A-Amy i can't breath!" Amy got off of me and looked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry Sonikku! I just missed you so much!" I rolled my eyes and got up. "You saw me yesterday Amy." The bell rang meaning we had 5 more minutes to get to class. "I'll talk to you about the party at lunch Sonic!" Knuckles passed by me and our shoulders rubbed together. I felt tingly but didn't let it show. "I'll see you later Sonic!" Amy left to go to class. "That girl is something else." I looked at Tails. "You have no idea." Tails laughed. "Ok let's go to class." While i was going to class with Tails that feeling of being watched came over me again. I turned and looked around. Nothing. I shook my head and kept walking with Tails.

I failed to notice the pair of crimson eyes watching me.

 **X.X.X**

It was finally lunch time and i was starving. I sped past everyone in a blur. I got my food and sat at our table. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy joined me a few minutes later. I wanted Knuckles to sit by me but Amy did instead. "Hello my precious Sonikku." "H-hey Amy." I turned to Tails with a help-me look. He only laughed and ate his food. "So about the party," I turned my attention to Knuckles. "It's gonna be this Saturday at Rouge's house and everybody is gonna be there. People are already saying it's going to be the party of the year." "Well yeah, Rouge pretty much has everything at her house." I looked at Amy. "Really? Like what?" "Well she has a pool, a bar, and even a bowling alley in her house!" My eyes widened. "Wow!" "Yeah and we have to go! You can be my date, Sonikku!" Amy hugged me again. "I don't know about that Amy." Amy glared at me and summoned her hammer. "What do you mean? You have to take me! I am your girlfriend after all!" I was so glad the bell to go home rang. "I-I have to go guys, I'll see you Saturday!"

"SONIC! COME BACK HERE!"

 **Sorry if this chapter was boring but things will pick up in the next chapter ! I promise you guys that the next chapter will be out soon ! Can you guys please review ? I need feedback so i know what i'm doing right or wrong and if you guys actually want this !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the guys that reviewed ! I didn't think this would be popular, being my first story and all. I know i said this would be out soon but i'm just lazy :( and with school coming up in a few weeks i've been busy buying school stuff, but i'm here now and that's all that matters ! Btw i changed the summary for this story. Now let's get to the good stuff !**

It was finally Saturday and i was getting ready for the party. I just got out of the shower and started to brush my teeth. I heard my mom come up the stairs and into my room. "Are you going somewhere, Sonic?" I turned off the water and took the toothbrush out of my mouth. I looked at my mom in the mirror. "Yeah i was going to a party with my friends." My mom raised a finger at me. "Make sure you behave young man!" I laughed. "I will mom!" I went up to her and hugged her. "Before i forget, your father and i are going out tonight so we probably won't be home when you get back from the party."

I raised an eyebrow. (I know he has no eyebrows but just imagine it XD) "So you and dad are gonna get some action, huh?" My mom blushed. "Don't talk about that!" It was silent for a minute until we both started laughing. "I want you to be careful okay? I still haven't gotten over that girl…" I took my mom's hand. "I promise you i'll be safe." My mom nodded. "Well i don't wanna keep you from getting ready. Make sure you come straight home from the party." I nodded. My mom hugged me and waved goodbye.

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs where i found Tails, Knuckles, and Amy waiting for me. I was about to ask how they got in here but Tails beat me to it. "Your mom let us in before she left." I nodded but i wasn't really listening since i was looking at Knuckles. He was messing with the spikes on his hands. _I wonder what else he could do with those spikes… Wait what? Snap out of it Sonic_. I shook my head. "Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked. I smiled. "Yeah i'm good." "Good because i can't have my date acting weird all night!" Amy hooked her arm around me. "Alright! Let's go my dear Sonikku!" I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

 **X.X.X**

I don't even know how to describe what we saw when we got to the party. There were people all over the lawn either passed out or dancing and doing _other_ stuff i don't wanna think about. When we walked on the porch to go inside we passed these people who i'm pretty sure were smoking weed and doing drugs. I seen Tails move closer to me out of the corner of my eye. I took my free arm and wrapped it around him.

We walked inside and it was even crazier in there. People were swinging on the chandelier, drinking at the bar, and even playing Russian roulette in the living room. Loud music was playing and lights were shining everywhere. A group of people were in the corner and i really don't know what they were doing but i did see a few girls that were on their knees moving their head back and forth…. _Ugh gross_ , i thought.

While we were looking around, i spotted Rouge and waved at her. She talked to the people she was with and then sashayed her way over to us. She had on a tight tube top that was pushing her boobs out, a very short skirt with stockings and high heels. _Dang Rouge! Put some clothes on!_ I thought she looked like a slut with the outfit she was wearing.

"Hiya Big Blue." She winked at me. "Like whatcha see?" I didn't know if she was talking about herself or the party. I gulped. She smirked. "Oh come on! I'm messin' with ya!" I laughed nervously. "Hey Sonic, i'm gonna go look around." Amy stated as she unhooked her arm from mine. _Finally._ I watched as Amy talked to some of her friends from school. Knuckles was long gone from the group. I don't even know where he went. He left as soon as we walked in the house.

"Before i forget," Rouge started, "There's someone i want you to meet Sonic." Rouge walked away but came back a minute later with someone with her. This someone was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms, and legs. He had red eyes and gold rings around his hands and ankles. He looked pretty handsome but there was just something about him that i didn't like.

I gave a fake smile. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Sonic!" I gave my hand out. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Shadow." _His voice sounds really creepy._ When he let go of my hand, i felt oddly cold, like i just touched death or something. "Well i would love to stay and chat but me and Tails were gonna go look around. I'll see you later!"

After i said that i took Tails' wrist and led him to a part of the house where nobody was. When we got to a room, i led Tails in and shut the door. "What's going on Sonic?" I looked at Tails. "I don't like him." I said bluntly. "Who? Shadow? You just met him Sonic." I looked down. "Yeah but i just felt something off with him though." Tails looked at me. "I didn't think he was that bad." I lifted my head up. "That's because you didn't _feel_ what i felt!"

Tails walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It was just nothing Sonic. You probably got a contact high from those people that were on the porch." I smiled a little. "Yeah you're right" I hugged Tails. "Thank you. I just needed someone to talk to and i'm glad you were here for me." Tails laughed. "No problem, Sonic! I'll always be there for you!" After we hugged we left the room to see the party.

(5 minutes earlier, Shadow POV)

 _The only reason i'm at this stupid party is because of Sonic_. That's what i keep repeating in my head as i watch these kids do stupid shit. I'm waiting for him to show up and when he does, i'm going to do unspeakable things to his beautiful body. While i was searching for him, i seen Rouge, my idiotic partner for G.U.N. The only reason i have to work with her is because the commander thinks i'm too unstable to work alone. She was the one who told me that Sonic would be here and her "reward" as she likes to call it for telling me this information, was a chaos emerald. She's the only one that knows about my love, or obsession as she teases, for Sonic. I'm just surprised she didn't tell him.

Rouge walked over to me. "Hey sunshine! I just seen Sonic walk in with his friends." I nodded. "I'll come get you once i talk to them." I watched her walk off. _Such a slut,_ i thought. A few moments later she came and got me. I walked with Rouge until we got to Sonic. _God he's so perfect._ I seen he had his arm around a fox. I felt a little jealous. _When you're finally with me, you're only gonna be allowed to touch ME._ I watched him as he looked me up and down. I seen he had a look of apprehension in his eyes. He smiled at me but it seemed forced. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Sonic!" He put his hand out. _He's clearly uncomfortable about my presence._ I took his hand. "Shadow." I said. I let go of his hand.

Just when i was about to ask him something, he said words i didn't want to hear. "Well i would love to stay and chat but me and Tails were gonna go look around. I'll see you later!" He took the fox kids wrist and walked away.

I turned to Rouge angrily. "Did you say something to him about me?" Rouge shook her head. "No. Maybe he just doesn't like you." I scowled at her. "Oh he will. I'll make _sure_ of that." Rouge just smirked. "So are we still going along with the plan?" I nodded.

The plan was that Rouge was to get Sonic to drink and then she would put some roofies in his drink which would make Sonic leave the party and go home. Then on his way home, i would come up behind him and well… you know. I gave her the pills and watched her walk away.

 **X.X.X**

(Back in Sonic POV until further notice)

After Tails and i walked out of the room, i wanted to see what all this party has to offer. Tails told me that he seen some cool games that he wanted to play in the lounge. As i was walking through the crowd of people, i felt a hand on my shoulder. A feeling of dread washed over me. _Please don't be Shadow, please don't be Shadow, please don't be Rouge…?_ "Hey Blue, wanna head to the bar?" I nodded.

We made our way through the crowd and into the pool room. All kinds of people were drunk dancing and i thought it was hilarious. Rouge sat me down on a stool and went behind the bar. She grabbed a towel and started to clean a glass. "So what would you like, Big Blue?" I looked around. "Uhh give me a strawberry soda." She nodded. While she was fixing my drink, i saw someone sit down beside me.

"Knuckles? Where have you been! I haven't seen you all night!" Knuckles looked at me. "I've been looking around, Rouge's house is huge." The sound of class hitting the counter startled me. "You got that right, Knuckie" I took a sip of my drink and made a face. "Gross Rouge! What the heck is in this?" Rouge shook her head. "Here let me get you a different drink." I nodded. As i waited for my drink, i seen Knuckles staring at me. "Are you alright, Knux?" His eyes met mine. "Yeah i'm good, i was just thinking."

As he said that, Rouge came back with my drink. "I hope you like cherry." "Yeah thanks." I picked up my drink and let the cool liquid go down my throat. I put the glass back down after i was done with it. "Is it alright this time?" I nodded. "Yeah way better." Rouge picked up my empty glass and washed it out. "Sorry about that. It was probably just my soda machine acting up again."

While she said that i started to feel a little warm. Knuckles probably noticed this since he got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Sonic?" I nodded. "I'm gonna walk around for a bit." I got up from my seat. "I'll walk with you." I started walking away from the bar with Knuckles in tow. Since i was walking away, i failed to notice the smirk Rouge sent my way.

 **X.X.X**

While we were walking, i continued to feel warm. I told Knuckles how i felt and he suggested that i should go home. After a little argument and a bruised arm, i decided he was right. Before we left, we found Amy and Tails and told them how i felt and both of them hugged me and told me goodbye. Once we walked past all the party-goers, we started to walk in the direction of my house. "Knuckles i'm fine! You don't have to walk me all the way home!" Knuckles glared at me. "How about you walk me halfway?" Knuckles turned away from me. "Okay." I heard him mumble.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, i finally turned to him. "This is good." He nodded. He started to walk away but i grabbed his arm. I thought this was a good time to tell him how i felt about him. _Now or never,_ i thought. "Knuckles," I started. "I don't want you to be weirded out or anything but i like you….alot. I have ever since i met you." Knuckles stared at me. I gulped when he didn't say anything. Then out of the blue he smiled at me. A genuine smile. He picked me up and did something i didn't expect.

He kissed me.

There was so much passion in that kiss that if i was standing right now, i would have fallen. His tongue probed my mouth, silently asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and both of our tongues battled each other. Of course, he won but i didn't care at the moment. We kissed for a few more minutes until we decided we needed air. Knuckles put me back on the ground and grabbed my hands. "That's exactly how i felt Sonic." I smiled. "Well i'll let you go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Sonic?" I nodded.

I waved him goodbye as he walked back to Rouge's house. Since i ignored that warm feeling while i was with Knuckles, it started to come back. I started stumbling so i had to grab on the the lamp post. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ I started to feel really paranoid like someone was watching me so i tried to fight that warm and fuzzy feeling and began walking faster. While i was walking, i seen my house in the distance. _Almost there, just a few more steps._ I suddenly felt hands grip my waist and a tongue lick my ear. I widened my eyes and started struggling. I felt one of the hands start to rub down my body, right down to my- "Ahh!" The hand kept rubbing there.

I struggled even harder against the person who was handling me this way. I felt the hand squeeze my area very hard. "If you want to keep it i suggest you stop struggling." I felt hot breath on my ear. _That voice sounds familiar. Was it Knuckles? No it couldn't be. Was it….oh no!_

"Sh-Shadow?" I felt Shadow's chest rumble, like he chuckled. "Yes. I'm surprised you know who i am despite the state you're in right now." I was truly scared. _Why is he doing this?_ "W-why are you doing this?" I felt Shadow grip me even harder. "Because," He turned me around so i could see him.

"You belong to me."

 **I know the party scene seemed a little rushed but i just wanted to get to the Sonadow part. Well it's not really Sonadow yet but there will be in the next chapter! I just want to thank you all again who reviewed and i'm truly grateful for those who stuck with this story since i don't update regularly. But anyway i hope you keep the reviews coming and check out my other story called** _**Innocence.**_ **Bye for now !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! This chapter contains my first rape scene so don't blame me if its bad ! I don't really have much to say other than i spent like 10 minutes on this so…. Enjoy ?**

I barely registered what he said since i was staring deep into his crimson red eyes. He was staring right back at me with so much intensity that i thought my head was gonna fall off. I tried getting out of his grip but it was too strong. "I'm getting tired of that." I heard him say.

The next thing i know is that i'm on the ground in an alleyway with him on top of me. He grabbed my head and stroked my quills. "Man am i glad i gave Rouge those pills or else you would be a handful." I watched him smirk. "What are you talking about? Rouge wouldn't do that to me!" Shadow grinned at me. "If you're so sure of that then mind telling me why your arms and legs won't move?"

I tried moving but i couldn't. I heard him laugh. "Aww does little Sonikku need help?" I tried blocking out his voice but i just couldn't. Then i did something unexpected.

I started crying.

I guess Shadow noticed because as soon as i felt tears spill down my cheeks he lapped them up. I heard him growl. "Your tears taste so good Sonikku!" Hearing that made me cry even more. I guess Shadow had enough of this because he slapped me and told me to shut up. Now that i was quiet, he started talking. "Do you know how long i've waited for you, Sonic?" I shook my head. "I've wanted you for a fucking long time and now that i have you," he leaned down to my face, "I'm never letting you go!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, he crushed his lips against mine. I felt my eyes widen and tried to push him away but i couldn't. Shadow continued to kiss me, licking my lips, asking for entrance. I kept my mouth closed. Shadow lifted his head up and smirked. "Come on! I know you can kiss. I saw you with that echidna earlier." I gasped. "You watched us?" Shadow snorted. "Of course i did." I pushed the shock out of my system and decided not to open my mouth for him. Shadow noticed this and smirked. "If you aren't gonna open your mouth for me," I seen him reach down and grab my area. "Ahh-mhm!" I felt his tongue in my mouth. _Dammit i fell for it!_

I tried moving the tongue out of my mouth but i couldn't do it. I felt his hands rubbing down my body. _What can i do to stop this? Oh i know!_

"Fuck!" I heard Shadow say. I tasted blood in my mouth from where i bit his tongue. "Oh you're gonna get it now, Sonic!" He got back on top of me and put one of his hands on my throat while the other spread my legs open. "No please don't!" I cried. Shadow smirked at this. "Oh no, i finally have you where i want you!" I watched with widened eyes as i seen his member slide out of his sheath. _Oh man! He's pretty big! Its at least 10 inches!"_ I closed my eyes. "Now, now Sonic, you have to see what i'm going to do to you!"

I felt my legs spread a little more before i felt something enter me aggressively. "AHHH!" I felt like i was being ripped in half. I felt Shadow start to rapidly move back and forth. "Ah it's better than i imagined! Your ass is so tight i can barely move!" I was in so much pain that i couldn't even scream anymore. All i could hear was the sound of his balls hitting my ass every time he thrusted into me. I felt his thrust start to get smoother and i could only think that it was my blood that made it that way.

I silently prayed that this would be over soon. I opened my eyes when i felt his thrust getting slower. Shadow was giving me a fake pout. "Are you not enjoying yourself, Sonic?" I glared the best i could. Shadow then smirked at me. "I could change that." He then started ramming hard into me once again. _Fuck this hurts! I wish he would stop._

While i was thinking, i suddenly felt Shadow hit something that made me moan. I widened my eyes. Shadow noticed this and stopped his thrusts. He then smirked at me. "That was your prostate," He thrust again, "And i'm about to get real acquainted with it!" He continued ramming that spot and i couldn't help but moan. I then started to feel my cock slip out of my sheath. Shadow grabbed it once it was fully out and jerked it in time with his thrusts. The pleasure i was feeling was out of this world and i didn't want it to stop.

A few thrusts and tugs later i was ready to cum. "Uhh Shadow i'm about to cum!" I screamed. As soon as i said that he rammed into me faster, if that was possible. "AHHH!" I felt my walls tighten around Shadow's shaft and my cock leak streams of cum. I guess Shadow was set off from me cumming because right after, i felt his hot cum fill me up. "AHH SONIC!" I heard him shout while he filled me to the brim.

He stayed in me for a few moments and then pulled out. He layed on top of my cum-covered chest. I felt really drained since i came and all i wanted to do was lay down in my bed and go to sleep. Since i was so tired i barely registered that Shadow picked me up and the bright flash of light that surrounded us. I then felt softness and guessed i was laying in a bed. The last thing i heard as darkness overtook me was Shadow saying words i wish i didn't hear.

"I love you, Sonic and you're going to be mine forever."

 **I hope this scene was good enough for you guys that are reading this ! As always keep the reviews coming and i'll do my best with these chapters !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! I got another chapter for you ! School for me is literally in a week so i'm gonna try to update as much as i can ! I also need help with the ending. The ending isn't near (I don't think) but idk how i'm gonna end it so i could really use some help from you guys ! Make sure you review so i can see your ideas ! Anyway i hope you enjoy !**

Warmth.

That's all i felt as i woke up. I looked around and noticed i was in my room. _Was that all a dream?_ I rejected that idea as i felt something move around my waist. It was a black and red streaked arm. I looked over to see Shadow sleeping. I almost started hyperventilating. _Why did this have to happen to me!_ All i wanted to do was get away from him.

It took me a while but i finally got out of his tight grip. I tried to get up without to much movement so i wouldn't wake that _beast._ I made it to the edge of the bed. _Yes finally! Now all i have to do is get outta here and i'm home free!_ When i sat my bare blue foot on the ground, i felt something grab my wrist.

I turned around to see Shadow smirking at me. "Where do you think you're going?" I tried to yank my arm back but with no luck. "Away from you!" I yelled. I was suddenly on my back against the bed, Shadow hovering on top of me. He trailed his hand on my cheek. "I wouldn't yell at me like that if i were you." I put my hands on his shoulders, attempting to push him off of me. "Fuck off, Shadow!" He barely moved. "I love how you think you can over power me Sonic," Shadow said. "Its cute."

All i could see was red. "Get _off_ of me!" I began pushing him even harder. Shadow just smirked. "Give it up, Sonic. You're nothing but a weak, defenseless hedgehog… but you're _my_ weak, defenseless hedgehog so i'll let that slide." I was so angry that i didn't even realise i punched Shadow. I didn't realise he was bleeding. I didn't realise i fucked up until i saw his face.

He

Was

 _Pissed._

I never felt fear until now. I got off the bed in a flash and ran to the door. I turned the knob and looked around. I noticed that i wasn't in my house. "Do you like your room, Sonic? I worked really hard on it so it looks exactly like your room at home." I heard Shadow call. I shook my head and ran in what i'm guessing was Shadow's home. I ran down the hall and looked around. _Where the hell do i go?!_

I heard Shadow stumble out of 'my' room and into the wall. I turned around to see him smirking at me. "Run!" I did what he said. I came across a staircase and decided to see where it takes me. I heard Shadow's heavy footsteps behind me. Once at the bottom of the stairs, i ran in a random direction. As i was running i had yet to notice the exit to this hell hole. _How big is his house?_ Shadow's voice brought me out of my thinking. "You can run Sonic but you can't hide." I turned around to see nothing. _Where did he go?_ I suddenly felt arms grab me from behind and a hand cover my mouth. "Why did you even start running away from me in the first place, my pet?" I growled. I tried biting his hand but decided against it because i didn't want know what Shadow would do to me if i did.

I felt the hand on my mouth trail down to cup my ass. "Stop touching me!" I lifted my leg and stomped his foot with my foot. He let go of me and i got away from him. I looked at him grabbing his foot. I winced at his eye that had gotten swollen due to my punch. _Well he should have listened to me._ I was about to run away to find the exit but his voice stopped me in my tracks. "I wouldn't run away if i were you." I scoffed. "Oh really? I've been running away from you for the last five minutes." _What's up with him?_ "Because," Shadow got up and glared at me, "I'm getting tired of your nonsense." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Shadow smirked at me."I think that echidna needs a visit." My jaw dropped.

I instantly went to my knees. "Please Shadow! Don't hurt Knuckles!" I begged. Shadow walked up to me and crouched in front of me. "That echidna got in the way of what i wanted to have," Shadow started, "I have wanted you for so long, Sonic. And last night when i saw him kiss you after you told him your feelings broke my heart. I wondered how you could do that to me, us…. Our love." I jerked my head up at that. _Our love? What the fuck?!_ "And i know you have feelings for him but i'm gonna change that," Shadow got a crazy look in his eye, "You will love me and only me so that echidna has got to go!" He got up and i only let him get a few feet away before i tackled him to the ground. Tears rolled down my face as i begged.

"Shadow _please_! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't kill him!" I gripped his chest fur while i cried in his shoulder. I don't know what came over me but i just couldn't stand the thought of Knuckles being dead. Shadow sat up with me in his lap. I felt his hands lift my head up. "So you'll do anything?" I saw his shit-eating smirk and knew i fucked up but i had to do it, for Knuckles. I nodded. He grabbed my head with both of his hands and whispered, "Stay with me and let me take care of you."

I nodded and felt warm lips move against my own. Shadow's tongue came out and prodded my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my entrance . I felt Shadow's aggressive tongue try to get mine to mingle with his. I obeyed and soon i was moaning into this kiss. Shadow had been rubbing his hands over my body while he was ravishing my mouth. The need for air soon hit me and i pulled back from him, a string of saliva stuck on our lips as a sign that we were just connected.

I stared at him and soon realised that i actually _liked_ being kissed by him, my rapist. I got out of his lap and blushed. Shadow stood up and smirked at me. "I hope you like it here because you'll be staying for quite a while. I have things to attend to so make yourself at home, darling." I nodded and watched him leave me alone in the hallway. I decided to make my way to my room. As i was walking back, i thought about what just happened between me and Shadow. _Why did my chest feel all warm when i kissed him? He's my rapist for christ sake, i should hate him! Man, what is this i'm feeling? Is it what i think it is? Oh no!_ I walked into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I came up with the only possible answer for why i'm feeling this way.

I think i'm in love with him.

 **I hope this chapter satisfies your needs :) Feel free to give me ideas for the ending to this story ! As always review and have a great day !**


End file.
